fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "There's something strange here." (found item) * "I'm on top form today AND have my lucky smallclothes on! No one can stop me!" (surge) * "With this weapon, I could fight any foe right now! Anyone? Anyone?!" (weapon proficiency) * "Maybe it's time to put a little effort into my sloppy appearance?" (accessory gift) ** "Oh, uh, thanks! I appreciate that you were thinking of me!" (accessory gift given) ** "Wow, that's fantastic! Thanks for the present, Corrin!" (accessory gift given) ** "Huh? Um...all right...I guess I'll take it..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Awww, you remembered my birthday! You're the best" (friendship birthday gift) ** "Wait, no! Putting my efforts into training will help everyone, not just me!" (accessory gift not given) * "Seems nothing is really happening. I know! Let's go to the river for a swim." (idle) * "Expect great things from me in the next battle! I'll do my very best!" (idle) * "You're working hard today! Are you feeling tense? Do you need a back rub?" (idle) * "Hey I just wanted to thank you for being such a great practice partner." (idle) * "Hey! Feeling good? I sure am! (idle) * "What good timing—I'm practicing my lance work. Want to join me?" (idle) * "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for being such a great practice partner." (idle) * "I've heard a bit about you, traveler. Do you need a tour?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Yo! I wanted to ask--how do you spend your free time?" (hobby) Answering - Normal * "I spend my time training! Nothing feels better than improving yourself!" (hobby) * "Sounds good! If we fight together, I know we can win!" (team up) Asking - Married Answering - Married Private Quarters Friendship *"Oh, you wanna talk? I'll make myself comfy!" (Invite) *"Yo, Corrin! You got time for a rematch?" (Invite) *"Oh. You're both here? So are all going to hang out...together?" (Invite, Married Corrin) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome back. It's... just the two of us." (Entrance) *"You're home! I feel like I've been waiting FOREVER. I need some Corrin time." (Entrance) *"Ah! There's my cute, little lady now..." (Entrance) *"Another chance to be so close... I'm a lucky man." (Entrance) *"I could spend the whole day with you just talking... or not talking, if you prefer." (Exiting) *"Corrin! You're back. I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep waiting for you..." (Awakening, Good) *"I'm awake! I'm awake... all right? No need to be so forceful!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Hey there, Corrin. That bath is hot, and I mean HOT." (After coming out of a hot spring) *"Ah... I feel much better now. Wow. A hot bath can really put a spring in your step." (Cooled down) *"Welcome home. Flowers aren't really my thing, but you like them... right?" (Giving flowers) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "This is what I've been training for!" (6+ stats up) * "Hey, anybody want to spar with me?" (4-5 stats up) * "Things are looking up!" (2-3 stats up) * "It's hard to improve THIS." (0-1 stats up) * "Next up: mental toughness!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I won't lose to anyone!" Help Description Confession Roster Ryoma's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Thinks of his father as both role model and rival. Friendly, but intensely competitive. Sometimes gets in over his head. Great at arm wrestling. Born on 8/22. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Winning combination!" *"I'll back you up!" *"Game time!" *"This is gonna be good." *"Here we go." *"Huh, looks tough." *"You're on!" *"I'll do my best." *"I won't lose." *"Let's give it a go!" Dual Strike * "I'm going in!" * "Watch this!" * "Don't drop your guard." * "Let me in!" * "I got this!" Dual Guard * "Careful, all right?" * "That was close." * "Too slow!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You're amazing!" * "Huh. Back to the gym, I guess." Critical/Skill *"And... go!" *"Any last words?" *"Sorry to do this." *"Ready for this?" Defeated Enemy *"Not bad, right?" *"I can't lose!" *"Heh, that was a good warm up." *"Next!" *"No match for me!" Defeated by Enemy * "H-How...?" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes